


【鱼进锅】主流与非主流

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】主流与非主流

约好晚上一起开个小会，临了那人倒一点动静都没有了。

要么就是昨天喝酒闹到半夜，到现在都没起，要么就是干脆忘了这茬。无论如何总不能让他一个人迟到，索性找到跟前儿去。于是聪明周到的郭班主就这么替人做了决定。

在马场看见着急的直打转转的冯阔洋，郭德纲在心里得意。

切，他撅起屁股，我都知道他拉几个粪蛋儿。

得意的心情没有散去，冯阔洋看着郭德纲笑的眼睛弯弯整个人都毛了。郭德纲自以为安抚的笑着说：“来接你们爷儿俩，咱一起走。”

冯阔洋笑的僵硬，用手指指屋里。

郭德纲心领神会：“没事儿孩子，我去叫你师父。”

推开卧室门，看见于谦规规矩矩侧躺着的睡姿瞬间邪心大起，抿着嘴把酒窝都笑出来。他蹲下来，胳膊放在床头，下巴搁在手背上，一只手慢慢往于谦脸上伸。伸到一半，睡得安稳的人一下睁开眼睛。距离太近，这忽如其来的变化给郭德纲吓懵了，下意识把手缩回来。可是床上的人就是要抓现行，手疾眼快的抓住他的胳膊，一转身给他带到床上来。

郭德纲把脸埋在手里咯咯笑，于谦被他带的也笑了起来。

俩人傻笑一阵郭德纲才想起正事。

他盘着腿规规矩矩在床上坐好，认真道：“哎呀哥，咱还有个会呐！”

于谦被萌到，想了三遍他说的话也没反应过来。郭德纲明白了，他哥是因为忘了有这么个事所以昨天晚上才闹到半夜。。。

郭德纲无奈的歪着头，于谦又被萌到。实在没忍住扑了上去，郭德纲懵得不行，他又干啥把他色虫勾上来了。。。

鉴于有正事，于谦抱了他一阵，迅速洗漱穿戴。郭德纲就坐在床上盯他进进出出，一点没要回避也不觉得尴尬。被人盯着换衣服倒没啥，就是他那双眼睛太净了，只是单纯的看着他，搞得他莫名羞耻。

就在于谦在大衣柜前扭扭捏捏的时候，郭德纲就像是回过神来，一眼叨到了衣柜角落里一件不同寻常的衣服。

他下床，挤到于谦和衣柜中间，半个身子都探进去，执着的要拿出那件衣服，于谦怕他摔了，一只手环住他，“找什么呢？嗯？”

郭德纲不理他，任这个色鬼占自己便宜，就是埋头够衣服。

里里外外都摸的差不多了，郭德纲终于把衣服拽出来。

于谦也一愣，那是一套工服，铁路文工团的工服。好玩的是，郭德纲没有，但于谦有。

于谦心里百转千回，他会觉得自己身在曹营心在汉还是想干爹了呢？

于谦从后面把他紧紧抱在怀里，一只手捂住他的眼睛，“别想了。。。”

郭德纲挣脱开，把衣服挂好，还向下顺了顺褶子。

会开的不是很顺，因为郭德纲一直在溜号，这是从来没有的事，他对工作有着常人无法理解的认真，能让他在工作中分神的事，他们猜都猜不到。

于谦明白他这是又纠结上了，还是跟自己的一件衣服，又或者，是跟自己。他暗自感叹，这辈子的心眼全用在猜他的心思上了。

还猜不着。

散了会于谦把郭德纲拉到一边，“德纲，有什么事能跟我说说吗？咱俩商量着来。”

郭德纲低着头悄悄打量四周，见没有人用手指头勾着于谦的手，“去马场吧。”

于谦明白这样的暗示，但总觉得不太合时宜。他握住郭德纲的手，轻轻的说：“怎么了？嗯？”

郭德纲终于抬起头皱着眉头看着他，“你这人怎么这么讨厌！”

于谦被他忽如其来的撒娇搞的一懵，他抱住郭德纲闷闷的笑。郭德纲狠狠踩他一脚，头也不回的走了。于谦赶紧跟上去，到底奔着马场去了。于谦其实也好奇，就想看他能作出什么花儿来。

果然，到了马场一歇没歇拉着他就往卧室奔，拉开大衣柜把工服扔于谦身上命令道：“去！给我换上！”

于谦刚要脱衣服，郭德纲赶紧皱着眉头摆手：“去去去！上一边换去！”

于谦实在不敢不听他的话，以前郭德纲顶多是个炸毛的猫，还怪可爱的，现在郭德纲就是个炸弹，一不留神俩人同归于尽。

郭德纲还是盘腿坐床上，于谦看着他又双叒被会心一击。郭德纲看着眼前这个扎领带穿制服头发梳的板板正正的男人，紧张似的咬了咬嘴唇，但眼睛从来也没离开过他。俩人就这么看着看了好一阵，郭德纲丝毫没有要做什么改变的意思。于谦心里叹了口气，他走到床边，手杵在郭德纲身体两侧，俩人贴的极近，几乎要把他包住。

他在他耳边轻轻的说：“你要是喜欢这衣服，陪我一晚，就什么都有了。”

郭德纲还没缓过神，就被压倒在床上。直到感受到脖子上温热的气息，和伸进衣服里作乱的手，他才冒出一句，“你就不怕我告你吗？”

身上的人停了下来，但他像是预料到一样，没有任何惊慌，甚至开始沉沉的笑，“你要是敢崩出一个字，我就能让你这辈子都上不了台。”

郭德纲显然不吃这套，他嘲讽的笑笑，“活人能让尿憋死。”

于谦听着，扒着他的衣服，露出可人的两点，让人忍不住伸手去揉，“比你狂的我都见得多了。”

听了这话郭德纲终于沉不住气，板着脸，把手抵在于谦的胸前，不让他贴着自己，“狗官！”

于谦笑的流氓，“跟狗官有肉吃，乖啊。”说着俯下身作势要亲他。

郭德纲歪着头使劲推他，就像小猫踩奶，“脏！我不要！”

于谦看着他这样终于乐出声，郭德纲看着身上的人，忽然恼羞成怒，翻身骑在他身上，恶狠狠说道：“我恨不得把你关起来，让你只属于我一个人！我恨不得吃了你！”

于谦看他真急了，安抚性的来回摸他的腿，一直摸到腰，一边还一本正经的做承诺：“闹着玩儿的，我是你的，没人抢的走的。”

男人在床上的话从来不能信，可他的愤怒还是被安抚下去，他眼含忧郁，“我不能把你关起来，我就把自己关起来，都是一样的。”

于谦的手顿住，郭德纲认真的看着他，“你不属于我，但我可以属于你。”

于谦坐起来，心疼的把他抱在怀里。知道他这样说只是现在的想法。也许下一秒他就真把他吃了。其实郭德纲看什么都很开，唯独对他，有着异常的执着，也异常纠结。什么都能让他反复纠结好久。于谦索性把他能纠结的都一一的给他找到了答案或者尽量避免让他处于纠结的境地。

就像现在和无法预知的生死，他实在不知道该怎么替他选。

郭德纲希望他无拘无束，可郭德纲本身就是牵他的线，那是于谦亲手交给他的。郭德纲站在地上看着于谦在他视线内的天空上翱翔，他晃着神，犹豫着要不要剪了这条线，让他彻底自由，到更广阔的地方去，可是他又舍不得，甚至想把他拉下来，放在自己的笼子里。

郭德纲希望他最长寿，最健康快乐，但人都有不在的那一天。他觉得自己比他先走，因为他就该活得长，可他又害怕，怕他像他师父一样，倒不如他比自己先走，这样自己倒能替他干些事，但自己也会很疼很疼啊。他也想过一起死去，这要多么幸运啊，他不相信运气，只是不把希望寄托在运气上。

他绕进这样一个个的圈子里出不来。

于谦就永远在他斜后方，无论他有怎样的想法，都无条件的包容理解，并坚定的支持。

不出所料的，郭德纲觉得有点委屈，隐忍了一会终于忍不住在人怀里低低的哭了起来。于谦装作一惊，低着头看他，“怎么还哭了？我看看这是谁家小花猫啊。”

郭德纲捂着他的眼睛，一口咬住他的嘴。蹂躏够了，把他领带拽下来，蒙住他的眼睛，把他推倒在床上。他现在已经鼻涕一把泪一把了，却还是指着他嗔怪道：“臭流氓！”

于谦像是看得见一样，一下就抓住他的手，放在自己胸口上。

“你混蛋！你就只会勾我眼泪！”

于谦不敢苟同，“有时候我也能逗你笑的。”

郭德纲耍赖似的趴在他身上把鼻涕眼泪全蹭他衣服上，“你为什么这么好？我不要你这么好。。。”

于谦捋着他的脊柱，帮他顺气，“情人眼里出西施，我在别人那就是个只知道吃喝玩乐的少爷秧子。”

郭德纲哭的更凶了，“那我就是个看大门的。。。”

于谦知道他的敏感自卑却实在不知道他在自己面前为什么没有丝毫改观反而更甚，是自己没有给他足够的安全感吗？可是他从来没有怀疑过自己。他这样单纯的悲观让于谦无从下手。索性从头开始。

他把领带拽下来，抱住他轻声低语：“要我穿这衣服就是为了给你擦鼻涕吗？”

郭德纲像是想起来什么，忽然抬起头，于谦看他哭的眉毛都红了，心疼的摸了摸他的眉骨。郭德纲丝毫不领情一下推开一把掐住他的脖子：“我要把主流相声演员摁在床上日！”

于谦愣了一下，哈哈大笑：“嚯！好志气！”

郭德纲想掐一下他的腰，结果被厚皮带隔住，他咬着嘴憋着劲要解他的裤带，越着急越乱越解不开。于谦笑呵呵的坐起来抱住他，解开自己的皮带，顺便把他扒了个一干二净。轻车熟路的前戏和扩张。郭德纲已经意乱情迷，这时于谦挑着眉说，“郭老板，请。”

郭德纲咬死他的心都有，可开弓没有回头箭，他咬着牙哆哆嗦嗦的扶着那东西慢慢往下坐。于谦故意逗他，“好活！”

郭德纲被他吓了一大跳，没控制好直接跌在他怀里，他喘了一阵，才抬起头瞪着于谦，那眼神包含着对他十八代祖宗的亲切问候。于谦真诚的说：“我夸您活儿好。”

郭德纲紧紧抓着他的前襟，好像一松手就要跌落悬崖，他边喘边纠正：“不要小字眼！”

于谦狗腿的笑着说：“不愧是郭老板，比我们主流的不知道敬业多少！”

郭德纲看他这幅无赖样子，又爱又恨，后悔不已，明明知道怎么玩都玩不过他，却非要吃亏了才甘心。他歇了一会，把领带抓过来，把他嘴蒙上。我让你说！

他扶着于谦缓缓的动了起来，虽然有些累，但这种自己掌控的感觉比任人宰割好多了，不用那么激烈也很快活啊。他自己玩的开心，他哥要死了，他把领带拽下来，沉着脸哑着嗓子说：“郭老板再卖些力气吧。”

郭德纲看他一脑门儿的汗，有些心疼，可那脸色他不爱看，“这就是你求人的态度？”

于谦搂住他的腰，让两人贴的更近些，他皱着眉头，看起来有些可怜：“求您了。。。”

郭德纲想起了他外面的那些大狗，心软的一塌糊涂，可又实在心有余力不足。他纠结了一下，搂住他的脖子，轻轻吮吸他的嘴唇。

于谦顺势倒在床上，翻个身把人压在身下，想起自己这身衣服，怕他不舒服，轻轻的说：“我们这是主流与非主流的融合，是干爹最大的愿望，我们在完成一件伟大事业。”

郭德纲在心里翻了个有生以来最大的白眼。

灵魂与身体的契合是世界上最美妙的事情，让他也不禁去迎合去享受。

于谦轻喘着说：“您能离开我，我却离不开您。”于谦故意说这话激他，让他不再沉浸在痛苦的纠结里出不来。

郭德纲似是痛苦的皱眉，听了这话果然连忙摇头，字不成句：“瞎说，瞎说。。。”

尚在极乐的余韵里，于谦用他磁性的声音温软的说：“我的快乐和自由只有您能给，最怕失去的该是我。”

郭德纲没说话，只是紧紧的抱住他。

今天的女神又被巨匠的情话迷住了呢。

end


End file.
